The invention of the present application relates to a cooker for delivering a continuous stream of steam.
The practice of cooking food with steam is believed to be centuries old, and has gained in popularity in recent years. The increased interest in steam cooking is attributable in part to greater health consciousness and emphasis on healthy diets. Steam cooking is considered to be a healthy means for preparing food as it generally provides greater nutrition than other cooking methods. For example, boiling vegetables reduces their Vitamin C content in vegetables by approximately 70%, while steam cooking results in only a 40% reduction in Vitamin C. Furthermore, steam cooking does not add fat to foods as does frying in oil. In addition, steam cooking is efficient as it imparts more energy to the food than boiling water. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that can efficiently cook food with steam.